Endora
I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I? Intro Some people, like the Saryris Empire and Royal Family Krona believe that Dragons are the true Gods. They believe that Endora is the Dragon Mother, the Creator of this World and the Next. This page will try to explain everything about Endora and everything else you need to know about her. The beginning Creations of worlds are what Gods are best to. First everything was dark. There was only darkness, and of course Endora. Endora used her breath to heat up the world. She created the Sun and the Earth. Endora used her magic to create the Moon. So, we had the Sun, the Earth and the Moon. But that it's. There were no plants, no life. Endora then created the Dragons in her own image. These Dragons were very primitive. They would mate and create more Dragons and kill rivals. The Earth uptained the dead Dragons, and it gave birth to the first plants. The Dragons evolved together with the Earth. Entire communities were created and the Dragons created the first language. The Dragons created The Old Ones. The Old Ones are the Humans, Elves, Dwarvens and Orcish ancestors. The Dragons and The Old Ones lived together in peace for many centuries. The Old Ones made cities and temples for the Dragons, and the Dragons would protect The Old Ones. However, The Old Ones became corrupt. They started to fill their homes with gold instead of the temples. They became so greedy, that the most powerful of their mages one day killed a Dragon. In cold blood too, war broke out. The Dragons vs The Old Ones. Cities were lost in the flames, Dragon Eggs were destroyed and the sky became red. Endora had been sleeping. But now she woke up and saw what her children had done to her world. Endora became so angry that the world Crushed. (We call this "The First Crush"). Mountains rose from the ground and big land areas fall to the bottom of the sea. The Old Ones became separated in small zones and the Dragons would flee into their huge caves. The first races Some Old Ones took shelter in huge forests, some lived underground or in the snowly mountains while others decided to live in the open plains. Over the years did they change. The Old Ones in the forest became Elves, those underground became Dwarvens, Orcs in the snowy mountains and Humans in the open plains. They would live separated in the world for many years. The first High Priests The remaining Dragons was trapped in their caves and the first people lived in peace. People forgot everything about Endora over the time, but there was a core of believers. Endora The religion can be very complex. However, there are many different way to worship Endora. Some more serious than others. Endora accept it all and you will probably find it quite fun to RP. The VI words of laws. 1. Endora is your savior. 2. Never surrender. 3. Do not harm others. 4. Order is required. 5. Respect your superior. 6. Accept your faith. Those are the basic laws. High Priests now A High Priest can have many different positions and tasks. Some serve in temples, while others are advisers or healers. Nevertheless, they have all something in common. They believe in Endora. It is very important that the High Priests believe and commonly use Endora in his or hers job. Some High Priest are paid for their jobs. However, this really depends on the situation and character. Royal Family Krona only pay characters that are able to really drag Endora into their job. But, on the other hand, the salary is often really good. • Equipment. A High Priest wear a long robe. The robe can be any color, but it must have black in it. Color to avoid: Yellow. (Yellow symbolizes with the (False) God Sol.) The Black color symbolizes Endora. A High Priest do not have to be old or a person that only want peace. A High Priest is also allowed to wear armor as long the color Black is symbolized. High Priests are allowed to wear weapons, but not in temples. Common equipment is books, as High Priest often are paid to write down everything they encounter. That it’s! A High Priest can have any color, any gender, any race, and any personality. HOWEVER, they must believe in Endora. Last note, High Priests that work for Royal Family Krona revive a special document but more on that later. 'Overall, High Priest can be priests, scientists, healers, advisers and knights. ' So, you have maybe decided that you want to try this out. What do you do first? I (The creator of the religion) recommend that you do following: *Write a little story that you can add to your bio/character. One does not simply become High Priest in 2 seconds. Be creative. How did your character find out about Endora? (This should not be a problem however, as the Empire have spread the word quite far) *Thanks to above will it be easier for you to adapt your new “role”. It is a good idea that you choose how you want to Role Play this. Will you be a High Priest Knight? A Priest that spread the words of our God? Remember, a High Priest can have many positions and job areas. Just use your imagination! *Each Race and Nation often have their own “Religion”. But, you will soon realize that religions are not that common in Galderon. Remember that not all will accept Endora and she have a few enemies (More on this later) *You probably want to find “Supporters” or a home/temple. Dragonsworn Empire believe in Endora and you will be more than welcome here. Royal Family Krona rule the city and will take good care of you. *You can now start. Good luck! Quotes “War never come alone,, - Said by Emperor Quark Krona, as he attack Pyma a Capital on Tritain Continent together with Prisma in Dragon form. “Shall we return the night?,, - Said by Rex after the assault on a rebellion Stronghold in Escari. “You can’t kill something you can’t see,, Said by Titan Krona to Ramus The II under the first Great Battle of Escris. “Darkness… I told you it was essentials,, - Said by the first High Priest to High Emperor Titan. “Let’s leave before Lucius lay his shadow over the place,, - Said by King Quark Krona under the Attack on The Stronghold of Ice, Galderon. “Rex shall set our enemies ablaze and bring fear to it's citizens,, - Said by the High Emperor’s second child under the assault on the first continent. “Endora… She is real…,, - A Traitors last words before Endora eat his soul.